User talk:ThatDevilGuy
{| width="100%" style="background:darkblue; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:darkblue; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| /Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ Heading that 1999Bug did not use I think that was a mistake. It's been a couple days now. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 05:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd just like to apologize for messing up the main page's news and story sections so many times. I'm not a computer whiz, but I have worked out what I have been doing wrong and it shouldn't happen again. If at First You Don't Succeed Then Maby You Suck! 06:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Fine. I'll stop it *bro*. TF2 06:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey TDG! Is it okay if I make my own poll? I dunno if you made them or not, so I'm going to use one, but if you made them, then I'll remove it if I don't have permission to use it. -'''maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 10:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all offended. You seem to be a pretty nice guy, contrary to what your name suggests! If at First You Don't Succeed Then Maby You Suck! 17:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Told you so: [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 18:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. My name is Golden_Flame0, trying to get some help in formatting pages. my last attempt in getting someone to help me, did'nt help me at all cus he was resigning (ids). I need you to format my pages, add tags or backstory, just help me in general. and my first attempt to get some1 to help me, he stopped helping me (TheSlicer). all the information for editing is on TheSlicer's talk page, and any other info needed you can ask me for it. I need senior editors to help me. to put it plainly, i have ideas, but im a n00b at editing. Please help me Golden Flame0 07:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how to make pages look nicer. could you atleast do that for me? Ill do the rest. You are right though. Golden Flame0 07:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chrome No, not usually. Chrome makes the template have 90 degree angles for edges, because it cannot support the template. I was using Mozilla Firefox when I took the capture. Internet Explorer, Safari, and Chrome do not support the template. Firefox does. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) What's the code for a createbox that is for messages?[[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) I would, but then again, I don't think of it as an issue. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 22:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The wiki's templates are like that because (Quote) : "Because that wiki didn't use CSS3 properly". [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind; "They're using -moz-border-radius, which only works in Firefox". It's just the template, not the wiki. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Bot You need to log in first, and I haven't given you the password yet. That might be why... [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 06:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Appearantly It's not your night. =P --Recgameboy | "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." 09:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Vote Read my comment. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 06:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 06:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I decided to make The Fall of Metric Nui a written story instead of a film. Just wanted to update you on that. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness''']] 08:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC)